Aquarela de Sensações
by Gween Black
Summary: Ouro no IV Challenge de Ficlets Românticas do A3V. 'Brincava com a ilusão de que cada sensação teria uma cor. Uma cor específica. Única. A felicidade tinha a cor de você.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling e essa fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Resumo: **Brincava com a ilusão de que cada sensação teria uma cor. Uma cor específica. Única. A felicidade tinha a cor de você.

**Nota: **mais uma da série "ficlets-românticas-experimentais-excêntricas". Mas pelo jeito foi bem sucedida, já que levou Ouro no IV Challenge de Ficlets Românticas do A3V! Então, é claro, obrigada a Dark por propor o challenge, me inspirar, e me passar a responsabilidade do novo. Enfim Espero que gostem das metáforas viajantes e tal, e, claro, me deixem reviews! Beeijos, e enjoy.

--

**Aquarela de Sensações**

Cores. Foi assim que aprendi a ver o mundo, e assim o faço até hoje. Ou o faria, se pudesse. Com o tempo, aprendi a controlá-las. Sabia espalhá-las por sobre a madeira e, com as cerdas macias do pincel, completamente molhadas pelas _cores_, acariciava a tela branca que se erguia à minha frente.

Branco sempre foi imaginação. Era pelo branco que criava. Era o branco, branco de todas as cores, que instigava a conhecer e criar outras e sempre novas cores e padrões e belezas. E olhava o branco e sentia o cheiro forte de terebintina e roubava as cores. Eram minhas.

Brincava com a ilusão de que cada sensação teria uma cor. Uma cor específica. Única.

A felicidade tinha a cor de você.

E você não tinha uma cor. Você era todas elas.

Foi a sua aquarela que me atraiu, ao primeiro olhar inocente de onze anos. Vermelho-ferrugem. E verde brilhante.

-

O pôr-do-sol sempre trouxe você. Tinha todos aqueles tons de vermelho e laranjas e eu costumava me perguntar por que você não estava lá. Todas aquelas cores misturadas pelos movimentos experientes de algum pintor superior e a certeza: não era o pôr-do-sol que me fascinava. Era você.

-

Eu costumava gostar de sentar à margem do lago e observar você deitar-se ao meu lado, os cabelos espalhados pelo meu colo. E você olhava para o céu e falava de coisas bonitas. "Vamos viajar pelo céu um dia, James", e sorria. E eu sorria de volta, e os sorrisos evaporavam e depois permanecia apenas o silêncio gostoso de um azul plácido.

-

Você tinha o cheiro do vermelho suave. E me olhava com a delicadeza do azul. E eu quis você e suas cores, desde o primeiro instante inocente.

Seus lábios tinham um tom maravilhoso de rosado quando tocavam com gentileza os meus. Você pincelava os beijos com cuidado sobre meu rosto, misturando-os com o sabor do vermelho forte e o cheiro de óleo e terebintina. E eu beijava suas mãos quase brancas, brancas da imaginação, e sucumbia às suas cores.

Sentia minha pele arder ao contato da sua, e mergulhava no verde brilhante dos seus olhos. Eram cores, todas elas, misturadas aos toques pincelados às vezes lentamente, às vezes insaciáveis. O vermelho-ferrugem dos cabelos espalhava-se por nossos corpos, e eu acabava por não saber se era suor ou mesmo a tinta que escorria por entre nós. Tentava procurar um tom, apenas um tom de cor que pudesse representar aquele êxtase. Nada combinava a suavidade do pérola e grandeza do ouro com a explosão do vermelho ou a maravilha do verde.

Era o verde que mirava quando abria os olhos, sentindo a respiração quente sobre meus lábios precedendo o contato com os seus. O verde de seus olhos próximos, o rosto tão perto que quase podia contar quantas sardas bonitas e avermelhadas você tinha espalhadas pelo rosto. Era toda cores, pinceladas delicadas pelo seu corpo, tão perfeitas e tão imprecisas.

-

Você me olhou incrédula quando pedi que desistisse de tudo e viesse comigo. "Eu nunca soube medir conseqüências e você soube disso desde o dia em que me conheceu. Não me culpe agora pelos seus erros", eu disse, o sorriso de sarcasmo pálido pairando em minha boca já da cor da sua pela intensidade dos contatos. Você riu e disse que não foi um erro se apaixonar. Riso cristalino como o orvalho cor-de-diamante. E eu disse que a amava. Ainda amo. Amo pelo meu desejo de possuir todas as cores que te desenham. Você falou que era egoísmo esse amor. Eu respondi que todo o amor é egoísta. Amamos porque nos faz bem. Amamos porque queremos algo. O amor, a beleza. Ou as cores.

-

Você tinha um sorriso de arco-íris que me convidava a descer e subir pelo escorregador de cores até alcançar as estrelas. E você me pegou pela mão e me levou até elas. E caminhamos pelas estrelas, passeando pelo azul infinito e recolhendo o brilho intenso. "As estrelas somos nós", você disse, enquanto corria pela imensidão e deixava o céu beijar sua pele. Mas era você que era as estrelas. Só você tinha aquele tom, aquele tom exato de brilhante, que encanta sem cansar os olhos.

Você sempre brilhou.

-

O cheiro dos nossos passos abafados era algo próximo do amarelo, um tom mais queimado, talvez. E seguíamos sempre pelos caminhos tortos descobrindo novos tons. O verde das florestas. O vermelho do fogo. O rosa pálido das flores.

Eram suas cores, Lily. Suas cores por todos os lugares.

-

Na tela da vida tentávamos com amadorismo pintar algum desenho que pudéssemos admirar, com o tempo. E ouvir o som das cores.

Elas cochichavam em meu ouvido que não eram minhas, tampouco você. Mas você, assim como as cores, permanecia, e elas voltavam a sussurrar que não eram minhas. Só o amor que era.

Qual seria a cor do amor?

-

Você riu, divertida, quando confessei o meu medo do preto. A ausência total de cores. Como seria uma vida sem elas?

Você disse que nenhuma cor pode apagar outra, e naquela época eu não pude perceber como era verdade. Você disse para eu não temer o preto. E disse que o amor é vermelho.

-

Harry nasceu em meio à sua aquarela algum tempo depois. Era toda uma mistura de suas cores com o meu preto e branco, os olhos verdes, a pele pálida, a boca rosada e os cabelos escuros. Ele era todo você. A felicidade era toda você.

E eu sorri o sorriso prata de quem faz qualquer descoberta. O amor não é vermelho, Lily. O amor é branco. Branco de todas as cores, branco da imaginação. Era branco, Lily. Branco, que é tudo, branco, que é você. E Harry.

-

Mesmo no último momento, naquele último instante preto da vida, você não perdeu suas cores. E quando a alma brilhante desprendeu-se com delicadeza do corpo de aquarela, você as manteve.

Mas você se foi, e eu também. Apenas Harry ficou, ele que era tanto você. Mas você se foi, Lily. E eu também.

Eram essas pinceladas imprecisas da vida, pintando uma tela que não conseguimos entender.


End file.
